


The Space Between

by terajk



Category: Dark Crystal (1982)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She feels like she's falling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Space Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalaietha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/gifts).



Sometimes, in the space between waking and sleep, she feels like she’s falling. Warm and falling and happy, she thinks: _Fly. Girls have wings to fly._

Except they don’t fly; they fall. And she is falling, swinging like a ripe fruit on a branch, like the brush of urZah when he makes his sand-paintings.

 _(How do you know about sand-paintings, my love?_

 _Because girls have wings to fly.)_

She is falling, falling, and in Fizzgig’s fur is the smell of death: wet and rotted leaves in the dark. The death has saved her life and killed her, because the falling stops _(girls have wings to fly)_ and soon she is

(Podling)

asleep.

In the day, she is Kira and Podling and Fizzgig’s. But in the space between waking and sleep, she is her mother’s again.


End file.
